La despedida
by Sayaka Kabuto
Summary: Las despedidas nunca son fáciles, menos aún si se trata de la de los dos personajes más queridos del mundo DragonBall


**La última vez.**

Si había alguien en la Tierra que pudiera contar miles de peripecias, ése era él. Habían pasado muchos años desde sus más tiernas batallas. Pero a pesar de que él había demostrado ser el hombre más fuerte del universo y nunca demostró sentir miedo ni por el más temible de los enemigos, ahora estaba ante un hecho que no podría cambiar por mucho que insistiera en lo contrario. Un dolor desgarrador le azotaba en su interior desde hacía varias semanas.

Ella aún seguía despierta, siempre con sus grandes ojos azule abiertos, aunque cansados ya por los años y por aquella dichosa enfermedad. No quería que nada se le escapara a la vista, no quería dejar de mirar aquella vida que le ofreció tanta aventura y tanto bien. Siempre fue una niña muy avanzada para su edad. Sus padres lo sabían, a ella siempre le gustaba ayudar a su progenitor en la creación de nuevos proyectos tecnológicos y tenía la capacidad de aportar nuevas ideas e incluso hacer sus propias creaciones desde su juventud. Siempre destacó por encima de los demás chicos de su edad, tanto en inteligencia como en físico, pues siempre fue muy agraciada en general.

Dos hijos maravillosos que la vida había brindado a cada uno de ellos, los cuales ahora seguían su legado.  
>Los hijos de él eran tan valientes y fuertes como su padre. Lo habían demostrado. Los de ella, tan estupendos e inteligentes como ella.<p>

Había sido la primera mujer que conoció. Habían vivido durante mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo, e incluso ella lo había bañado como si de su hijo se hubiese tratado.  
>Esa joven preciosa y gritona que siempre lo apoyó en todo, la que siempre estuvo a su lado y le demostró un cariño desconocido hasta entonces para él. Un cariño femenino. Verdad era que nada sabía del amor hacia una mujer, ni siquiera sabía el significado de pareja. Nunca lo había visto antes y nunca nadie se lo había mostrado. Él era así, inocencia pura, con un mundo por descubrir…<p>

Ella lo llevó consigo a ese mundo que adoraba, que la hacía sentirse la chica más aventurera y libre de todas.  
>Sin imaginarlo, se conocieron. Sin planearlo se hicieron adultos a la vez. Y fueron los mejores amigos…<p>

Lo había visto crecer, desde que fue aquel pequeño con rabo que parecía no saber nada del mundo, hasta ese joven bien formado y sacrificado por los demás. Ella lo había visto convertirse en un hombre. Ella, Bulma Brief.

Con un gesto instantáneo él comenzó a rozarle la cara tiernamente con su mano en cuanto la vio. Ese rostro que había visto madurar seguía siendo tan suave... Ella le sonrió el gesto.  
>Posó su mano en la mejilla derecha de la mujer. Ella se estremeció un poco por el tacto caliente de la mano de su incondicional amigo, pero ese gesto provocó una sensación de protección que sólo había sentido antes con un solo hombre, su hombre, Vegeta.<p>

_

Más allá de las montañas del Norte, cubiertas de nieve, se hallaba un magnífico guerrero. Había sido el más sanguinario de todos, sin remordimientos ni compasión. Había soñado con convertirse en el amo del universo y luchó por ello. Desde que nació fue educado en el combate para convertirse en el más fuerte de los guerreros. Podría haber destruido todos los planetas que se le hubiesen antojado. Sin embargo, se rindió frente a una humana. Ella, su mujer, Bulma Brief. La misma que ahora estaba en su lecho de muerte a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca que la atormentaba desde hacía algunos años.

Este guerrero hubiese podido resistir los más dolorosos golpes físicos. Podría ser atravesado por cualquier técnica mortal. Podría soportar todo… salvo la pérdida desgarradora y fatal de esa terrícola que, sin creerlo aún, se aproximaba. No sabía si lo soportaría. No sabía qué hacer. Su fuerza física nada valía ahora para lo que realmente quería salvar. Su impotencia era descomunal y aun teniendo ganas de gritar delante de todos, él sabía bien que no lo haría.

Se alejó unas horas del que se había convertido en su "hogar" durante tantos años. Aquella gran mansión situada al Oeste y cuna de numerosas investigaciones que habían constituido una nueva revolución en el mundo de la tecnología. La Capsule Corporation se convirtió en su hogar en donde formó una familia y aprendió a convivir. En donde todo fue… gracias a ella.

Sabía que le quedaba poco, muy poco… pero hoy ÉL había venido…  
>ÉL, su más eterno rival. ÉL, su amigo… Goku.<br>Sabía que él vino a despedirla… para siempre. Al menos en esta vida.

Conoció tanto a esa mujer que sabía el cariño que ambos se profesaban. Un cariño más que especial, más aún del que se tienen dos hermanos. Un cariño espiritual que nunca desaparecería. Ante estas circunstancias que habían rodeado a su mujer en su andadura por la vida y que habían llegado hasta el punto en el que se encontraban, el orgulloso guerrero sólo pudo aceptar con dignidad ese memorable encuentro que, por otro lado, esperaba lógicamente..

_

En la habitación dos siluetas se reflejaban en la pared producto del efecto de las luces de la lamparita que había sobre su mesita. Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, inclinada un poco hacia delante, mirando a su amigo fijamente.  
>Él, sentado en una silla al lado de ella, le sonreía dulcemente mientras le comentaba sobre su familia y el tipo de entrenamiento que estaba llevando actualmente.<br>Bulma lo miraba queriendo sacar una media sonrisa, embelesada. Admiraba a su amigo desde el día en que lo conoció. Ella era de las pocas personas que amaba esa característica de ingenuidad en la personalidad de ese hombre.  
>A medida que se miraban, ella recordaba la de aventuras que vivieron juntos, la de lugares que visitaron y la de veces que tuvieron que luchar, tanto física como estratégicamente. Lo había visto crecer… y lo había visto morir. El recordar esto último la entristeció profundamente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a causa del líquido de unas lágrimas que asomaban por el rincón de sus ojos. Goku se dio cuenta de ello y a fin de evitar su tristeza se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, sentándose junto al borde de la cama.<p>

Él reanudó la conversación sobre su entrenamiento actual y también le preguntó por sus hijos pues quería que ella sumergiera su mente en cosas positivas. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Trunks, quien había formado una familia 15 años atrás junto a una joven científica que su madre misma le presentó. También hablaron sobre Bra y de lo bien que estaba manejando la presidencia de Capsule Corp. No había duda, esa joven había sacado la fuerza arrolladora y la inteligencia de su madre. Sus hijos eran su orgullo más preciado.

De pronto ella agachó la cabeza y en voz baja susurró:

_- Goku, ¿sabes que me queda poco tiempo verdad?- dijo ella con tono suave a pesar de su temor – Por eso has venido a verme._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso Bulma?- respondió entre sorprendido e incómodo._

_- Lo sé, no me lo ocultes amigo –afirmó la mujer._

_- Sólo vine a hacerte una visita ¿no estás siempre reprochándome que nunca vengo a verte? – le respondió quitándole importancia a sus palabras con su .típico gesto de la mano detrás de su cabeza._

La mujer se quedó en silencio, no mostraba ni signo de tristeza ni de alegría, simplemente estaba ahí, frente a él.

_- Acércate y mírame a los ojos- Le sugirió ella acercando sus manos a las de él._

_- Bulma no quiero que te pongas triste… ahora mismo estás aquí, es eso lo único que importa en este día. No pienses nada más. –dijo intentando tranquilizarla._

Una tos inoportuna que no pudo esquivar le vino de repente a la mujer. Goku le acercó un vaso con agua que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Ella bebió un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

_- Gracias.- respondió ella a su gesto._

_- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó con amabilidad el súper saiyajin. –No es nada, tranquilízate mujer._

_- Tú siempre quitándole importancia a las cosas Goku. –Murmuró casi con un sollozo.- Pero la mía ya no tiene solución… no voy a salir de ésta._

_- Bulma yo… -Hizo el hombre un gesto de tristeza agarrando las manos de su amiga.- No te quiero ver nunca triste. Tú eres una mujer muy fuerte, la más fuerte que he conocido, la que nunca se ha rendido ante nada. Quiero ver a esa mujer hasta el final…_

_- Cómo me gustaría complacerte en estos momentos… pero ya no tengo más fuerzas. Sé que será la última vez que nos veamos… por eso viniste a verme hoy…_

Un silencio profundo se hizo en la habitación de la gran casa de los Brief. Ahí estaban los dos solos, mirándose a los ojos como si fuera la última vez. Y posiblemente lo fuera…  
>Bulma hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, lo que la hizo volver a toser de nuevo. A esto Goku le acomodó la almohada detrás de su espalada para que estuviera cómoda.<br>La tos provocó que se enrojeciera un poco sus mejillas a lo que Goku, con un gesto tierno, acercó de nuevo su mano a la mejilla de su amiga secando con sus dedos los primeras señas de un lágrima que asomaba. Esa enérgica mano la volvió a estremecer, ese contacto entre los dos envolvió aquella sala en un lugar cálido.

_- Eres un hombre excepcional, Goku… -Confesó la mujer cuyos labios reflejaban una leve sonrisa. – Te voy a extrañar…_

_- Bulma… te aseguro que nos veremos… no te quedarás sola, lo sabes…- Aseguró serio.  
><em>_  
>- Te esperaré Goku… te esperaré….- Le susurró acercándose a él.<em>

Y con otro gesto cariñoso ella le empezó a acariciar su cara. Sabían que era la última vez que lo harían en la Tierra, sabían que esa "aventura" que empezaron siendo niños llegaba a su fin. Se abrazaron con fuerza, nunca antes lo habían hecho así, y sus cuerpos se estremecieron por el cálido momento en que había desembocado aquel encuentro. No querían separarse, no querían despedirse. Pero había que hacerlo. Ahora la cosa había cambiado, ya las bolas de dragón no servirían de nada, ahora la naturaleza humana dominaba.

Varias lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la mujer, lágrimas que mojaron al mismo tiempo la mejilla del guerrero. El hombre se separó dulcemente de ella y limpió sus rostros con el dorso de su mano. Con la otra sostenía a su amiga por el hombro. Se veía tan guapo con esa blusa blanca… verdaderamente conservaba ese cuerpo tan perfectamente formado de siempre, si acaso su rostro ya empezó a envejecer… pero seguía siendo tan lindo… Bulma se sonrojó, recordó aquellos días en los que se llegó a plantear en tener "algo más" con él, pero lo desechó rápidamente a causa de la llegada de la que fuera poco tiempo después su esposa y madre de sus hijos.  
>Además la dueña de Capsule Corp. no podía pedir más a la vida, lo había tenido todo, dos hijos maravillosos y un hombre que la supo hacer disfrutar hasta el último día.<p>

Pero a veces, en sus pensamientos más profundos y personales, nunca lo olvidó a él, a su amigo, el que ahora estaba a su lado dándole ánimos. El que la acababa de abrazar tan fuertemente que hizo nacer en su cuerpo cansado unas ganas inmensas de no soltarlo jamás.

Tomó de nuevo sus mejillas, esta vez con las dos manos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Y como un acto instantáneo acercó aún más su rostro al de él. Goku hizo un gesto de sorpresa y apretó sus manos en los hombros de ella como para separarla de sí, pero la mujer juntó su cara a la de él y ambos experimentaron ahora un calor nuevo. Ella movió una mano hacia detrás de la cabeza del hombre, comenzó a tocar su pelo, y con la otra tomó la mano de él. Goku cambió su rostro animado a uno de seriedad, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir entre ellos si continuaban así un segundo más. Pero sabía que no pararía. Realmente tenía ganas de besarla.  
>Primero comenzó a besar la frente de su amiga, luego ella buscó su boca. La apretó hacia su cuerpo y sintió su corazón. Ella encontró sus labios tan cálidos que no pudo resistirse a probarlos con urgencia. Sus lenguas se toparon y comenzaron a moverse dulcemente. Sus salivas finalmente se hicieron una sola. Ahora se sentían…<p>

Los besos se hicieron más frecuentes y sonoros. No podían parar. De los labios pasaron al cuello, unos tímidos gemidos salieron de los labios de la mujer… Goku no pudo resistir sus instintos naturales, y ahora tenía a esa mujer entre sus brazos. La echó cuidadosamente hacia atrás y él se puso encima.  
>Solos los dos, reanudaron las caricias en sus cuerpos. Bulma le acariciaba temblorosa desde los cabellos hasta la espalda, sólo hasta la espalda pues sentía vergüenza si seguía más abajo… Él la sostenía por la cintura y acariciaba su rostro a la vez que la besaba. La temperatura de ambos comenzó a subir y la mano del hombre subió la camisa de Bulma hacia arriba consiguiendo así acariciar la cintura al natural de la empresaria. Ella comenzó a desvestir la blusa del visitante y así sus cuerpos se tocaron, sus manos se descubrían.<p>

La situación subió a un tono intensamente peligroso. Pero de repente un momento de lucidez real hizo que Goku parara. Con respiración agitada se separó de su amiga. Estaba bastante agitado al igual que ella. Pero su consciencia le hacía retirarse.  
>Después de unos segundos de distancia, el hombre inició la última conversación de aquella visita.<p>

_- Será mejor así Bulma….- Le confesó a la peliazul._

_- Te quiero mucho Goku…- respondió ella._

_- Lo sé, yo también… y muchísimo… Pero ahora ya me tengo que ir. -Afirmó el saiyan soltando la mano de la mujer que le había mostrado el mundo._

_- Te estaré esperando… Quizás la próxima vez sea distinta…. – Afirmó ella._

_- Quizás… Nos veremos muy pronto, amiga mía.- Le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano que la hizo sonreír, sabía a lo que se refería esa mujer._

_- Gracias por todo… Goku…- Fueron sus últimas palabras dirigidas al magnífico guerrero._

Sus labios reflejaron una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no mostraban. Sólo lo había besado, pero eso fue suficiente para sentir el amor que se habían tenido desde siempre y que, por circunstancias de la vida de las que no se arrepentía en absoluto, sólo pudo reflejarse en amistad. Era la despedida final. Ese hombre se estaba yendo por la ventana, ella lo vio alejarse. Sería la última vez…  
>La última vez… en la Tierra…<p>

**Fin**


End file.
